Te Amo
by Msverisho
Summary: Por que el no se atrevia a decirselo, ella no queria perdonarlo, y las salidas nocturnas solo lo habian empeorado. por que no podia simplemente hacerlo? era obvio, el era un cobarde.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la adorada Rumiko**

**Chicas acá les dejo una nueva historia, un song fic que me pareció adecuado para la trama del anime.**

**No me gusta el reggaetón en particular pero he escuchado mucho (de las personas a mi alrededor) y no puedo negar que los de antes si tenían (algunos obviamente) contenido un tanto romántico.**

**Si no les gusta el reggaetón, no me odien, como dije yo tampoco soy amante pero lo respeto. Tómense por favor el tiempo de leer la historia y juzgar si merezco o no un insulto por usar este tipo de canciones, así que si quieren para que sepan cual es mi canción: Te Amo de Makano**

**Recuerdos: cursiva, canción: cursiva y subrayada, pensamiento: "…"**

**TE AMO**

Estaba más triste y solitaria que nunca, a pesar de todo el la veía y no entendía su reacción, ¿Por qué no entendía que la amaba con todo su corazón?, bueno era obvio, el no lo admitía, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

La observaba, ella liberando ese liquido salino que tanto el odiaba, verla sufrir era un dolor extremo que no se explicaba; llevaba un rato viéndola allí, sollozando silenciosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o eso quería hacerle creer, el lo sabía, sabía que desde su encuentro con Kikyo ella continuaba sufriendo, pero él se negaba a enfrentarla y decirle que sus encuentros no eran como ella imaginaba.

_Ella, todavía me llama, Yo no tengo la culpa, que no me haya olvidado__._

Los encuentros con Kikyo ya no eran tan casuales, él la buscaba pero era simple costumbre, simplemente se dedicaban a hablar y discutir sobre la situación con Naraku, ellos no eran los mismos; él no era el joven enamorado capaz de dar su humanidad por ella y la joven, simplemente ya no tenía la inocencia que recordaba y que lo había enamorado, simplemente estaba con ella por costumbre y cuando lo trató de seducir se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal…..

_*Espera – la frenó cuando se estaban besando – no puedo_

_*¿Todo bien? – pregunto acerándose peligrosamente a su cuerpo _

_*No puedo hacerle esto, la hare sufrir – se separo sigilosamente_

_*Esa niña no se dará por enterada – dijo ronroneándole sensualmente – además ¿qué te importa lo que piense ella? – le retó_

_*No lo sé, no la quiero hacer sufrir – Kikyo rio sarcásticamente_

_*Eso se lo gano ella por tratar de quitarme lo que siempre me ha pertenecido_

_*Has cambiado…. – esa definitivamente no era la dulce joven que murió hace 50 años_

_*La muerte te cambia, no todos tienen la oportunidad de cobrar venganza_

_*Kikyo…. – ella tomo su barbilla_

_*Ven con migo, vámonos, acabemos con Naraku y vayámonos juntos – el se soltó y alejo su rostro_

_*No puedo, no por ella_

_*Ella me está quitando todo lo que un día fue mío – dijo la miko resignada alejándose y llevándose a sus cazadoras detrás de ella. Un extrañado Inuyasha la contemplaba bajo la luz de la luna_

_* Kikyo…. – fue lo único que atino a decir tomándose las sienes resignado por no haber entendido a que se refería._

_Ella lo sabía, desde que la vio por primera vez supo que esa chica terminaría por tener todo lo que ella tenía, ¿ya no lo había hecho con sus almas antes? Y ahora se había ganado el amor de Inuyasha, aunque el pobre hibrido aun no se hubiese dado cuenta_

_Aun así no puedo odiarla__ – dijo seria y decidida a no luchar por causas perdidas_

…Aun recordaba su tacto y su aliento arremetiendo con su piel, pero lo que más fresco sentía era esa fría mirada característica, la que le decía que ya nada era igual, la misma triste mirada que le dedico Kagome cuando lo vio llegar.

Decidió acercarse a ella e intentar ayudarla, entender por qué estaba así…

¿Kagome? – pregunto dubitativo

¿Qué haces acá? – contrarresto fríamente, eso era una mala señal, la joven siempre lucia radiante y su corazón latía fuertemente cuando lo veía

¿Estás bien? – ninguno de los dos contestaba, solo se evadían formulando preguntas sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos

¿Qué quieres? – ella estaba triste y furiosa, pero no podía hacer nada, fue ella quien le pidió dejarla acompañarlo aun a sabiendas lo que él sentía por Kikyo

—Discúlpame – eso ninguno de los dos se lo esperaban

—Estoy bien – hizo un amago de sonrisa – lamento preocuparte

—No, yo te he puesto triste – dijo el mirándola con carita de perro – no quiero que te enojes con migo

—Todo es mi culpa, soy yo quien se hiere a sí misma – su voz era suave en susurros, pero sabía que su desarrollado oído le permitiría oírla – después de todo fue mi decisión seguir acompañándote

—Lo que paso entre Kikyo y yo….

—No quiero saber que paso entre ustedes – lo corto – eso no es de mi incumbencia – el peli plateado estaba irritándose por la intromisión

—Pero si quiero decirte

—Ya te dije que no es de mi incumbencia, déjame en paz

¡Pero si eres terca mujer! – Lanzó exasperado – simplemente no quiero que te enojes con migo

—No tengo que enojarme con tigo por hacer lo que sea que hagas con ella – su voz fue alta y fuerte, eso enfureció al perro

¡No seas tonta!, si tan solo me escucharas

Y te atreves a llamarme tonta en mi cara, ¡eres un idiota Inuyasha!

¡No me digas así! ¡Todo es tu culpa por hacerme enojar! No entiendo que haces a mi lado si te desagrado tanto – ese comentario fue demasiado para la joven, le dolió en el alma y el entendió las repercusiones de lo que acababa de decir – Kagome yo….

—No lo sé – dijo al borde de las lagrimas – supongo que fue que se me pego algo de ti, ¿el que con miel anda algo se le pega no? - rio amargamente -Solo soy una baka

¿Qué tiene que ver la miel en esto? - dijo confundido y la miko se hubiera reído en otra ocasión, de no sentirse así en ese momento – no me cambies de tema

—Simplemente que soy tan masoquista como tú, siempre detrás de alguien que nos hiere y no nos corresponde – eso lo ofendió, el detestaba que dijeran algo malo de la no- muerta

¡Tú no sabes lo que yo vivo con ella!, ustedes no tienen comparación – dijo ácidamente

¿Por qué no podían tener una conversación en paz? ¿Por qué no podía dejarle explicarle que las cosas con Kikyo eran diferentes ahora? Ellas no tenían comparación porque Kagome era una tierna y dulce mujer que lo hacía sentir como alguien especial

—Lo sé. – sollozó y el se maldijo por eso ¿acaso no entendía que él la quería? – entiendo, pero como solo me tienes a mí para recolectar los fragmentos tendrás que conformarte ¿no? – esa era la única esperanza que la mantenía en ese mundo antiguo

—No seas tonta – él se estaba exasperando – ¡sabes que no es así!, ¡no digas cosas estúpidas!

—Por favor…. – ella estaba suplicando – te pido que no me hagas sufrir más

¿Te irás? – él entendía las intenciones de sus palabras

—Un par de días – intento sonar calmada cuando se despedazaba por dentro

—No puedes – decía el tan bajo que ella casi no escucha – tenemos que continuar con la búsqueda – necesitaban hablar, estar juntos y aclarar las cosas de una vez, pero el simplemente no dejaría su orgullo atrás para decirlo, esperaba que ella lo captara

—Solo un par de días Inuyasha, prometí ayudarte con la recolección y yo cumplo con lo que prometo

—No entiendo para que te vas

—Necesito estar en casa – de verdad necesitaba alejarse de él, la causa de su inmenso dolor.

—Cobarde - ¿Por qué no se quedaban e intentaban hablar?

—No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde ¡solo porque no me quiero quedar viéndote partir cada noche a su lado! – el iba a chistar y decirle todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, que no era lo que ella pensaba

¡Tonta! – se atinó a decir cuando ella se iba, la había llamado cobarde cuando él no se atrevía a siquiera seguirla a explicarle como había planeado.

¡Abajo! – ella le gritó para salir corriendo y dejarlo maldiciendo con su rostro bajo tierra

_Espera!, por favor no te vayas, analiza y escucha, lo que tengo que decir _

La vió arrojarse por el pozo, en donde la guiaba a otra época, a la cual solo él tenía acceso.

Se quedó pensativo varios minutos o tal vez horas, nunca se dió por enterado del suceso del tiempo, simplemente pensaba en ella y Kikyo, odiaba compararlas, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de la ventaja de la morena, ella que siempre lo apoyaba y estaba a su lado sin importar que o quién se interpusieran y que a pesar de su pasado con la primera era capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad por la de él.

La miko había sido la primera en abrir su corazón no lo podía negar, pero Kagome fue quien lo domó y quien lo hizo familiarizarse aun con la especie humana, fue la joven azabache quien lo hizo reír como a nadie, quien le mostro lo que son celos, lo que es la amistad, la familia, el respeto y la felicidad, la miko abrió las compuertas a lo que era el amor, debía admitir, pero no llegó a mostrarle esos sentimientos que vienen en su compañía, nunca le mostró la dicha de estar con amigos ni seres queridos, ni le hizo sentir una rabia escalofriante causada por los celos y nunca lo hizo sentir que ella era frágil y necesitaba estar a su lado para la protección.

Kagome le dió esto y más, le mostró la pureza y bondad de su corazón al dejarle el camino libre con Kikyo aun a pesar de que le había confesado su amor, se sintió egoísta, el sentía algo tremendo por Kikyo, fue su primer amor y eso jamás iba a cambiar, la amaría eternamente en una parte de su corazón, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, ni la esencia de su alma era la misma, se había vuelto fría y oscura desde su muerte, ya su cuerpo olía a barro y no a su característico perfume, su piel no era suave y su corazón no latía, se mantenía de pie dependiendo de almas que robaba; eso y el odio que le había dedicado a Naraku.

Lo sabía, sabía lo que sentía, amaba a Kikyo, pero ella no era esa mujer, ella había reencarnado en un alma pura y buena, que sufría atestadamente por su culpa, se prometió así mismo no olvidar a su primer amor, como protegerla siempre de la maldad de Naraku y encargarse de salvar su alma, pero solo eso, ya la había dejado ir y lo entendió esa noche.

Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer:

Saltó el pozo y entró al templo, no pudo conmoverse más con la escena de ella durmiendo con unas pocas lágrimas secas en su mejilla

Te prometo que será lo último que llores por mí. – le dijo suavemente, por fin se atrevió a verlo claro

_Si tú supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo_

_Estar con tigo es lo que me hace _

_Más feliz_

Se aferró a su cuerpo dormido, la abrazó con cuidado de despertarla y la vió derramar una lágrima dormida

—Kikyo – suspiró ella dormida y el reprimió el dolor secando sus lagrimas

—Shhh – dijo sobando su cabeza, ya todo estaba claro

_Ella no es nada, solo fue un triste pasado_

_Te amo, te amo, te amoooo!_

_**Me tomé la labor de re-editar el fic con el fin de que fuera más cómodo de leer y pudiese corregir los errores de ortografía; la dividí en dos para comodidad, la historia no cambia, es la misma, solo mejor planteada. (Al menos eso espero)**_

_**¡Saludos desde Colombia! Nos estamos leyendo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Se quedó contemplándola un par de horas dormir, cuando su despertador sonó y el fue a la parte de abajo a saludar a su familia mientras ella bajaba

¡Orejas de perro! – saludó cordialmente Souta en cuanto lo vio

—Buenos días Inuyasha, Kagome no ha de tardar – dijo amablemente la madre antes de mostrarle un plato - ¿deseas tomar desayuno? – pregunto amablemente y el asintió devorándose lo que le habían servido

—Abuelo, no te preocupes que hoy si iré a la escuela – sintió a Kagome decir sonriente mientras bajaba las escalas

¡Pero si ya tenía la mejor enfermedad! ¡Esclerosis múltiple! – Cantaba victorioso su abuelo por su nueva invención – ella se sobaba la nuca mientras una gota hacia presencia en su cabeza

—No te preocu….. ¡¿Qué haces TÚ acá?! – le gruño al hibrido señalándolo.

—He venido por ti – contestó serio enfureciéndola mas

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me vengas con tonterías!

¡Sabes que tenemos que recuperar los fragmentos! – mierda, había metido la pata

¡No me vengas con tonterías de los fragmentos! Sabes que lo haré pero si tienes demasiada prisa entonces ¡pídele a Kikyo que te acompañe y así por fin estarán juntos!

¡No seas tonta!

¡Abajo! – dijo ella corriendo saliendo del templo

Discúlpenme familia de Kagome- le dijo a una sorprendida familia que había escuchado todo – no es lo que parece – todos le sonrieron

—No te preocupes mi hermana es una cabezota

—Ve por ella, antes de que pase algo – dijo alegre la madre

—Llamaré a la escuela y diré que está enferma – canto victorioso el abuelo e Inuyasha partió a seguir la joven

¡Kagome espera!

¿Por qué? - Dijo ella volteándose y mostrando su cara llena de lagrimas – ¿acaso Kikyo no te acompañaría?, debería aprovechar y deshacerse de mí de una vez – dijo lo ultimo con una mueca

—Con Kikyo ya no hay nada

¡Si claro! ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Me hiere, lo acepto, pero por favor no me hagas sufrir, no me mientas diciéndome que lo de ustedes ya no va – ella volvió a huir y él se congelo

_Quisiera entender_

_Por qué motivo no me puedes creer_

_Si yo soy hombre de una sola mujer_

_Te lo he demostrado en mi forma de ser_

_Tienes que creer_

Siempre le había sido honesto acerca de sus sentimientos por Kikyo, le había dejado claro al comienzo que la amaba por ello mismo, a pesar de lo que les dijeran él nunca quiso estar con las dos, simplemente los sentimientos se cruzaron y el se confundió, recordaba lo que sentía por su viejo amor pero algo en esa molesta humana le movía, aun no lo sabía por eso siempre que ella aparecía él la buscaba, porque creía que la amaba y no se permitiría engañarla ni abandonarla.

Pero ya era tarde, ya no sentía nada por la miko, veía a Kagome y su mirada se iluminaba, ella se había ganado su corazón y estaba perdiéndola; recordó el accidente de Naraku, nunca pudo estar con su amada y por una confusión llegaron al punto de odiarse. No lo permitiría, no una vez más, amaba a Kagome y esta vez se quedaría con ella.

Espera Kagome, por favor escúchame– la sostenía suavemente de modo que ella se alejaría si quisiera, su voz era pausada y su mirada era triste y cálida, ella lo miro y vio que le estaba hablando seriamente – solo una vez.

—Inuyasha…

—Por favor

—Está bien. ¿Qué planeas decirme?

—Entre Kikyo y yo ya no hay nada. Ya simplemente nos vemos para hablar de Naraku, lo que sentía por ella simplemente no está. No más, la he superado y eso es gracias a ti.

—Pero si yo no he hecho nada… – no, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. ¿Por qué no le dejaba ver su radiante mirada?

—Sí, me has enseñado el significado de la vida, de los amigos, me has cambiado como nadie ha podido, ya no te veo como a esa niña molesta, eres una hermosa mujer y yo…

—Por favor – las lágrimas caían por su rostro pero aun no le permitía mirarla a los ojos – no digas eso, me duele

—Kagome yo…

—No – negó con la cabeza – no la traiciones solo por temor a que no te ayude, entiendo que siempre sentirás algo por ella y aunque me duela lo acepto, siento una rabia y un dolor inmenso cuando te vas con ella pero eso solo me confirma que es por lo que siento por ti.

Le dedicó una triste sonrisa y su corazón se estrujó – no te preocupes por mí, yo lo quise así, fui quien te pidió que me dejaras acompañarte. No te engañes y no trates de engañarme por favor, de mis sentimientos no te preocupes que con estar a tu lado y verte feliz yo lo soy…

¡No! ¡No pienses eso!

—Llegar tarde a la escuela – dijo y salió corriendo mientras el esta vez no la pudo seguir, su corazón no se lo permitía.

_No puedo aceptar_

_Que dudes de toda mi fidelidad_

_Y ahora me grites que yo a ti te engaño_

_Porque no es verdad_

Se encontraba en la secundaria, y por más que lo intentara no se podía concentrar, se sentía dolida y herida, pero más que todo una tonta que era masoquista por amor.

—Señorita Higwrashi, ¿podría darme la respuesta de esa ecuación?

¿Qué? – ella se había perdido toda la clase

Tiene cero, le recomiendo que escuche las clases la próxima vez – toda la clase se rio y ella no pudo menos que sentirse como una tonta

¿Por qué le había dicho que lo de Kikyo ya había acabado? ¿Qué era lo que le había tratado de decir y que ella se negó? Ahora la carcomía la curiosidad y el interés

_Si tu supieras cuanto yo a ti te amo_

_Estar con tigo es lo que me hace más feliz_

_Ella no es nada solo fue un triste pasado_

_Te amo, te amo, te amooooo_

¡Higwrashi! Ten cuidado

¿Eh? – y el balón dio a dar en su cara…

¿Estás bien? – pregunto amablemente Houyo y ella se sintió triste de porque Inuyasha no era tan sensible. Aun así lo amaba - **"Lo Amo**".

¿Ah? ¡Si! Es solo que he estado distraída, gracias Houyo

—Está bien. Pero te recomiendo que te cuides, acabas de salir de una tos ferina, anda tomate esta medicina China que me dijeron que era muy buena para las enfermedades – le mostró una bolsa de hierbas medicinales

—Te lo agradezco, solo estaba distraída

¿Sabes? Si alguien de verdad te aprecia debes aprender a tolerar sus errores

¿Cómo? – ¿de dónde había salido eso tan profundo?

—Adiós Higwrashi! – se despidió con su mano

Y es que Houyo era una caja de sorpresas…

Más tarde en el templo Kagome se dirigía al pozo con su característica gran maleta cuando unas garras la sostuvieron

¿A dónde te diriges?

¿Pues a donde más tontito? Voy a volver

¿Estás segura?

¿Sabes? Habrán ocasiones en las que me enoje porque te vayas detrás de Kikyo, pero siempre estarás ahí para salvarme sin importar que. Eso cuenta mucho ¿no? – ella tenía la sonrisa más sincera, el estaba sorprendido por su cambio. **"Mujeres",** fue lo que pensó

—Está bien, vamos.

Se arrojaron al pozo y regresaron a la apoca medieval. Sus amigos los recibieron alegremente pero le daban conscientes miradas de advertencia constantemente.

—Es hora de ir a dormir – dijo ansioso Shipou

—Que tengan buenas noches – dijo el monje

—Buenas noches excelencia – dijo sango – tengan buenas noches – se dirigió al resto y se acostó con kirara – Inuyasha lo sintió y se quedo pensativo "**no puedo, no más" **se dijo a sí mismo cuando un aliento le susurro en el oído

¿Sabes?, ve a verla ella te necesita más que nosotros

¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

—He aprendido a sentir su presencia. – ella estaba triunfante

—Pero Kagome yo…

—No importa, como te dije sin importar que siempre estaré a tu lado mientras tú me lo permitas.

—Entonces, te quedarás con migo por mucho tiempo – dijo tomándole la mano

—No te preocupes, estaré esperándote – ahora se sentía más tranquila, confiada y sentía que tenia oportunidad, simplemente tenía que dejarlo darse cuenta.

_No dejemos que muera el amor_

_No dejemos que el fuego se apague_

—Gracias, por entenderme

—Siempre. Anda, me iré a dormir

¿Estás segura? – ella le sonrió pero no respondió nada

—Te veré en la mañana – dijo luego de unos segundos y se dirigió a su "cama"

La observó y esperó que se durmiera, se veía tan radiante y de repente vió las serpientes cazadoras de alma y las siguió hacia su sueña

_Ella, todavía me llama_

_Yo no tengo la culpa….._

_Espera, por favor no te vayas_

_Analiza y escucha._

—Hola

—Inuyasha… te has tardado – y se pasaron la noche juntos, recordando momentos hermosos para los dos, pero que ambos entendían que ya nada podía ser y aún así ninguno se atrevió a mencionarlo.

Era de mañana, el alba aparecía y se dirigió al campamento, Kagome estaba junto a Shipou y kirara en la fogata y posiblemente Miroku y Sango estén buscando leña, la vio allí sonriendo y se dio cuenta de que no se equivocaba.

_lo que tengo que decir…_

—Te amo… – dijo suavemente antes de acercarse al campamento – "**algún día los sucesos cambiaran, algún día estaremos en paz, y algún día podre decírtelo en voz alta…" – **fue su último pensamiento antes de volver a tener que enfrentarse a Naraku*

**A quienes llegaron a este punto les agradezco que no juzgaran y se tomaran la molestia de leer. Si me dejan review entenderé que lo hice bien y si también es para criticar, acepto insultos, escucharlos me hace crecer como autora.**

**Pásense por mi perfil y encontraran algo más de mi producción para quienes les guste Twilight y SCC, me gustaría que me lean y me juzguen como escritora para saber que hay que mejorar.**

*** La idea del fic es que no se salga de la historia central y sea algo así como un relleno de las aventuras de nuestros héroes. Diría que se centraría antes del accidente en el monte de las ánimas y los 7 guerreros. Por lo tanto al expresarme diciendo que se enfrentara a Naraku es que ya vuelve al hilo, la historia no tiene más preguntas y ellos continúan con la búsqueda.**

**Espero me comprendan y no quieran asesinarme**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
